Applications and/or websites, such as those configured for use with mobile devices, include user interfaces that may present a variety of information that is dynamic in nature. For example, financial institutions and/or providers may distribute information about a user's financial accounts through mobile apps and/or mobile websites, and in other examples, other dynamic data may be distributed through mobile-friendly user interfaces. Generally, these mobile apps and/or mobile websites are constrained by the screen size and configuration of mobile devices, which may be small and vertically-oriented. Accordingly, customizing the user interfaces may be difficult, especially for the end user.